The Rise of an Empire
by DemacianFreak
Summary: Demacia Fell. Now it's up to the combined States to Stop Noxus from conquering Valoran. Can they do it?


"_Prince Jarvan! Prince Jarvan! Prince Jarvan!_

Jarvan IV, was sleeping when he was woken up by a loud knock on the door.

"_State your business, soldier"_

"_Demacia is under attack!"_

"_Attacked? By whom?"_

"_By Noxian Forces! They sent a large battalion of troops led by Swain himself."_

"_Are all of our men ready?"_

"_Yes my Prince."_

Jarvan went to the Armory. There he found Xin Zhao and Garen and they talked about plans on how to defeat the Noxian Forces. The Armory was big, It houses almost all of the Demacian Weapons: Swords, Bows, and Spears comprise most of the space of the armory. Under it was the Bunker where the Royalties go when the State was under attack.

"_My brothers, our nation now faces the biggest threat that has ever happened to us. Noxian Forces are now at our doorstep waiting orders to attack Demacia, and we will not let them pass! Remember what is the reason why we are fighting! For our family, for our friends, and most especially for Demacia! Now go my brothers go! Kill each and everyone of them. There is still hope. Live my brethren, Live!" said Jarvan to all of the Demacian Forces: The Dauntless Vanguard, The Royal Forces, and the regular soldiers of Demacia._

All of the men had high morale and believed that they would win the fight. They are confident that they would defend Demacia. And at last, the battle started.

The Demacian forces were outnumbered by a ratio of 3:1. They were not prepared for this attack. Even though the Demacians were skilled at combat, they were easily been killed by the New weapon that Viktor made for the Noxians, Laser beams were used to cut through forces, and after long hours of fighting, Demacia sounded retreat. Most forces ran and some continued fighting. People and several soldiers evacuated after the retreat to Ionia. While others will evacuate to Freljord.

"_The battle had just begun" said Swain._

"_Yes my master, after Demacia, we will Invade Ionia. But are you sure the League will not stop us?" said Darius._

"_I'll take care of them later"_

Three days before the attack, Noxus sent an Emissary to Demacia for Peace Talks. While the King and others officials talked about it, one man came to the palace.

"_Don't stop the war with Noxus! It's a trap! Believe me my king. It is just a trap made by Swain himself, believe me…."_

"_You know nothing fool. This is the only way we could save many of the Demacian in countless years of fighting with Noxus. The war ends now." Said King Jarvan III_

"_Father, maybe this prophet is right! Quinn reported that Noxus is gathering all of its forces and hired some mercenaries to prepare for war! This could be a trap!"_

"_Nonsense! I will sign a Peace Declaration right now. And no one is stopping it" _

As the king said this, Jarvan IV noticed a small grin coming from the Emissary.

"_As you wish my King."_ _He said._

**Army Headquarters, Demacia  
**

Several hours later, the King was ready to announce the "Good" news to every soldier. Most of the troops and other representatives from the outlying villages of Demacia were gathered around the what once used to be the barracks of the strongest military force of Valoran.

"_Citizens and fellow soldiers of Demacia, I am here to bring you good news. The long war had finally ended. Peace is now restored throughout Runeterra. I am ordering every soldier, every mercernary, and every Militia force that had set camp outside Noxus. Finally, after long years of fighting, those soldiers there could finally return to their families and rest assured that the Palace would continue to support them."_ said Jarvan III

Everyone was cheering and happy. There were many celebrations and feasts that happened afterwards. People, rich and poor, embracing one another, hand in hand. Joy poured all over Demacia. Only the Prince, and his closest friends: Garen Crownguard, Xin Zhao, Shyvana, Quinn, and Luxanna Crownguard were not happy, they were very speculative. They all think that something is wrong. After the announcement, they went into a secret meeting room located under the Headquarters.

"_My Prince, why did the king consider the proposal of Noxus? It's very obvious that it is just a trap!"_ said the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard.

"_I still don't know, but we should not let our guard down. Quinn, I still want you to survey and check Noxus for any movement of the gathered troops. Garen, make a Special Action Force that would escort Quinn to Noxus. Luxanna, travel to Piltover and request help in case of any invasion."_

"_Yes my Prince." They all replied._

**Quinn's Journey to Noxus**

"_Ms. Quinn, are you sure we are walking the right path? We should have reached the outer walls of Noxus several hours ago!" said one of the Soldiers._

"_Don't worry, we'll reach it soon."_

"_AMBUSH!"_

Arrows were fired from above, Gunshots everywhere, the clashing of swords were also heared. The Demacian soldiers used their most famous stance, The Phalanx formation thought by Pantheon. The fight lasted a few minutes, but even for a short time, 150 soldiers lost their lives. After the battle, all of them died except Quinn.

"_Thank you for your services Le Blanc." said the man with the red cape and large armor._

"_Hah! Deceiving Demacia was piece of cake! By the way Darius, what are we gonna do with Quinn?"_

"_I'll let Talon dispatch her. I would not waste my energy on such a weak soldier."_

After that, 2 arrows were fired directly at Darius in which he easily dodged with just a side-step. It was followed by arrow after arrow. Even if both of them dodged many, 3 arrows struck Le Blanc, which killed her.

_*laughs* "Who are you calling weak?" a voice echoed through the trees._

"_Show yourself if you are not a coward!"_

"_What if I told you I don't want to? I'll return to Demacia and report what has happened and put an end to this madness!" Quinn looked back and starting to walk back to Demacia._

"_Where are you going little girl?" Then two spheres of Energy were fired at her. Which left her almost dead._

"_This…. Is not….. Poss..ib..le…" said Quinn before she died._

"_I finally found a good use to this trick that I learned when I was five!"_

"_Darius, order the troops to start the march! Demacia shall end now!"_

**Lux's Return to Demacia.**

****_"Ezreal, as discussed, we will meet up with Jarvan IV to finalize the request for some troops that we will secretly guard the movements of Noxus." Said Luxanna_

"_Okay Lux, when will you want it? Or anyone still needs some maps?" _

"_We'll just say it after we talk to Jarvan at his meeting room. I knew I could count on you Ezzy! _:)_"_

"_*blushing* So you will need 50 techma…. Hey! Hey! Lux!" Ezreal noticed that Lux stopped and stared at the end of the road. _

"_Well Shit!"_

"_No….. Demacia…." Lux ran to Demacia and there she met the ruins of the old places where she grew up._

"_I must find Garen, and Mother!" she went to where her house should have located but everywhere she go she only see piles and piles of rubble. The only thing standing was the Flagpole but the Demacian Flag was gone instead , the Noxian Flag were there._

"_No, This cannot be happening! No…." Luxanna stopped to her knees and cried and cried._

Ezreal felt pity upon seeing how Lux grieved. _"Calm down Lux, just stay calm."_

"_Stay Calm? How am I supposed to stay calm when everything and everyone that I know were all gone! How am I supposed to stay calm knowing that each and every people perished when I wasn't there to defend them! My family , My friends, and most especially my Country!"_

"_It's time for Noxus to pay the price. I will attack them!" said Lux._

"_Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna kill yourself there! Let's just wait for the League to investigate and put sanctions to Noxus!"_

"_I guess… I guess you're right. Let's find some survivors."_

Both of them searched around Demacia; The Palace; The HQ; and everywhere they would go there are many bodies, Dead bodies lying on the floor. Luckily, they found a soldier who had just got up. They approached him and asked about what happened to Demacia.

"_It was horrible. Everywhere there are many Noxians, and some Zaunites and Pirates attacking us. They were so many. We almost didn't stand a chance. They were strong, they killed each and every one of us, Merciless bastards. We fought them back. We held them outside the palace for atleast a few hours. After the Royal Families evacuated, we were forced to attack Noxians without proper orders. Only the Prince and Commander Garen were left to defend us. They were heroes. We almost won by creating a movement that we just learned. We won, or just as we thought. A few minutes after Noxians retreated, Laser beams were shot against us. It shook our forces. Some were instantly vaporized by the technology of Viktor. Some summoners helped to defend us, but none of them was strong enough. We told the League about the situation but they wouldn't believe it. They thought it was just a hoax. We were ready to surrender… ready to die. But before I was captured, I pretended to be dead just to save my life. I watched as my comrades were begging for their knees, but the Noxians…. Those barbarians, Those people who do not have souls. They killed the soldiers even if they were surrendering. It was horrible… After the war, I watched as they burn houses. Turning once beautiful and world renowned parks into ashes. They couldn't stop. All of the Demacians that didn't evacuated were all dead. Men, Women, and even Children. As the Noxians were going back, I saw Commander Garen, weakned and almost dead. He fell together with Jarvan. Even if most troops were dead, they were still ready to fight. If we were just ready to fight them. If we are just prepared. Demacia still stands today." The soldier cried after stating what happened. Luxanna and Ezreal asked him if he could join them to return to Piltover. The soldier refused. He said that he should also be with his Comrades. He said that he would stay to Demacia until Justice has been served._

"_I was a fool for not giving my whole life for my Country"  
-Soldier._


End file.
